<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь — это смотреть в одну сторону by mizuame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110924">Любовь — это смотреть в одну сторону</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame'>mizuame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP, Painful Sex, Present Tense, Psychology, fandom Anime Shelter 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Момо и Юки оба любят Банри, но Банри рядом нет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Oogami Banri/Momo, Oogami Banri/Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовь — это смотреть в одну сторону</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Когда Банри исчезает, Юки долгое время не знает, что делать. Он чувствует себя котенком, выброшенным на улицу, растерянным, не понимающим, куда податься и где найти пропитание. Он напуган, слаб и вымотан всей этой ситуацией, попытками ее решить и внезапным окончанием, из-за которого он боится за Банри настолько, что его постоянно тошнит. Зачем он сбежал? Куда он пошел? Почему выбрал исчезнуть? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юки кажется, что его бросили как ненужное домашнее животное, что он один в целом мире. Но на помощь приходит Момо — милый парнишка, которого Юки поначалу и не замечал. Момо согласился помогать с организацией какого-то концерта сто лет назад, а потом так и остался среди волонтеров. Он всегда был настойчив и вел себя как настоящий фанат — один из настоящих. И Юки принял его внимание благосклонно, хотя в душе и не любил тех взглядов, что Момо бросал на Банри, на его Банри. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Момо был наивен и не понимал, что кроется за его восторженным фанатским обожанием. Он просто восторгался всем, что делает Банри, любил все, что для него важно, принимал всех, кто дорог ему, а значит, он принимал и Юки тоже. А Юки ревновал, отлично понимая природу этих чувств. Но Банри просил подружиться хотя бы с этим молодым человеком, и Юки попытался стать чуточку добрее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Банри исчезает, Юки долгое время считает, что Момо рядом не ради того, чтобы ему помогать, а потому, что так он надеется найти Банри. Иногда это кажется глупостью, иногда — правдой. Но Юки и сам использует Момо для той же цели, так почему Момо не может использовать его? Все эти взаимоотношения слишком сложны, но выбора у Юки нет, так что ему остается только смириться.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Когда Банри исчезает, Момо долгое время не может прийти в себя. Он чувствует себя преданным, как будто он — верный пес, выкинутый хозяином на улицу. Несколько дней он ходит потерянный и даже не навещает Юки, который наверняка тоже расстроен. Момо кажется, что он лишился чего-то важного, чего-то, что придает смысл его жизни. Но это глупость, потому что жизнь человека не может строиться вокруг айдола. И все же Момо плохо, плохо настолько, что некоторое время он позволяет себе упиваться своим горем, не замечая ничего вокруг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но потом деятельная натура берет верх и Момо приходит в голову идея: Банри не мог просто так бросить любимую группу, у него наверняка была какая-то важная причина, что-то не оставило ему выбора. Момо рассуждает об этом какое-то время, пока не приходит к мысли, что лучшее, что он может сделать — сохранить дело Банри, сохранить человека, который был важен для него. Он заставляет себя не думать о том, что Банри может быть и вовсе уже нет в живых, и надеется найти его во что бы то ни стало. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Простая логика подсказывает: найти Банри проще всего, восстановив Re:vale. Момо понимает, что будет сложно и плохо, и что Юки наверняка не понравится эта идея, но он готов рискнуть, чем-то пожертвовать ради того, чтобы отыскать того, кого он… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>О своих чувствах к Банри Момо пытается не думать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Момо всегда влюблялся в тех, кому не был ровней, в людей недоступных, далеких, уникальных. Мягкий Банри с неизменной улыбкой стал для Момо идеалом с первой встречи. Юки тоже нравился ему, но Банри был особенным. Иногда Момо жалеет, что исчез именно Банри, а не Юки, но без Юки Re:vale не будет, так что ему, пожалуй, повезло. Популярность группы поможет ему отыскать Банри, даже если тот окажется в другой стране.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Решение сохранить Re:vale дается сложно, но им удается договориться. Первое время тяжело и плохо. Юки не приспособлен к самостоятельной жизни, а из Момо выходит не самый лучший айдол. Но как бывший спортсмен, Момо умеет преодолевать трудности, не сдаваться, даже если кажется, что все совсем паршиво. И он двигается вперед без остановок, а Юки двигается за ним. Они хороши, популярны, востребованы, но каждому из них все время чего-то не хватает. Они одновременно счастливы и несчастны. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Если бы Банри был сейчас здесь», — говорит иногда Юки в самые лучшие их совместные моменты. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Да, если бы Банри», — вторит Момо и снова, снова, снова представляет, как Банри, а не Юки стоит рядом с ним на сцене, как Банри берет его за руку, смеется над его шутками. Иногда ему кажется, что Юки думает о том же. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В один из вечеров Момо сидит и смотрит в окно. На улице вечереет, и темное небо в цвет волос Банри напоминает ему о былых деньках. Юки подходит внезапно, закрывая собой обзор. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы никогда его не найдем, — говорит он, уверенно глядя на Момо. Момо вздрагивает. С момента последней встречи с Банри прошло уже немало времени, его собственный энтузиазм все сильнее гаснет, а склонный к драматизму Юки, видимо, и вовсе разочаровался. Момо старается улыбнуться намного мягче и качает головой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Найдем, обязательно найдем, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сколько на это потребуется времени? — вспыхивает Юки. — Год? Два? Десять?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Момо не знает, что ему ответить, да и говорить, глядя снизу вверх, неудобно. Он поднимается, протягивает руку и видит, что эмоции Юки резко изменились: тот уже не зол, он в отчаянии. Он смотрит на него загнанно, обхватывает себя обеими руками, пытаясь успокоиться. Момо не знает, что делать, он никогда не был силен в этих личных взаимоотношениях. Действуя скорее автоматически, чем осознанно, он делает шаг вперед и притягивает Юки к себе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что, если мы его никогда не найдем, — шепчет Юки почти на грани слышимости и добавляет страшное: — что если он уже… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не договаривает, но это и не нужно. Момо отлично все понимает. Он кладет руку Юки на спину и аккуратно поглаживает, пока тот плачет, уткнувшись Момо в шею. Ситуация дурацкая и странная, Момо понятия не имеет, как себя вести. Мысли его путаются, в голову то и дело приходят какие-то дурацкие идеи. Например, что Юки вырос, и теперь они почти одного роста, и скоро он наверняка вытянется еще, или что волосы его пахнут лавандой, которую они оба любят, или что спина его угловатая, с выступающими острыми лопатками. Эти мысли будят в Момо смутные переживания, о которых он предпочитает не задумываться. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Стоило Юки согласиться на авантюру по восстановлению группы с Момо, как жизнь его стала чем-то средним между вечным приключением и вечным страданием. Момо взялся за дело всерьез, Юки это отлично видит. Но он не может избавиться от навязчивого желания сравнивать Момо и Банри. Что бы они ни делали, какие бы высоты ни брали, Юки всегда кажется, что с Банри получилось бы быстрее, лучше, эффектнее. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одновременно с этим он чувствует, как в нем зарождается раздражение. Первые недели после исчезновения Бана Юки теряется, потом — начинает надеяться, что его получится вернуть, а после приходит к мысли, что его предали. Он смотрит на то, что делает Момо, вздыхает над графиком, в котором почти нет времени для сна, слышит насмешки персонала и все чаще думает: могло ли быть так, что Банри ушел, потому что не хотел всего этого? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мысли сменяются, перетекают одна в другую, рождают страхи и сомнения. Сначала Юки боится, что они никогда его не найдут, потом думает — не найдут точно, ведь очень сложно найти человека, который хочет спрятаться. Потом ему снова кажется, что не все так плохо… Он долго копит это в себе, переживает, но в какой-то момент мыслей, эмоций становится слишком много, чтобы держать их в себе. Он смотрит на Момо, что задумчиво сидит у окна, подходит, и говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Мы никогда его не найдем. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юки хочет поделиться этой мыслью, хочет разделить ее с кем-нибудь, потому что думать ее в одиночестве совершенно невозможно. В любом случае ему кажется, что Момо ничего не поймет, ведь он верит, что Банри не сбежал, не бросил их, не испугался… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но когда Юки говорит это, ему видится понимание в глазах Момо, и это разрушает все стены и барьеры, что он выстроил в своей душе. Их сносит волна отчаяния, страха, безнадежности, и Юки, захлебываясь собственными эмоциями, обхватывает себя руками. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внезапно Юки чувствует не только свое собственное прикосновение, но и руку Момо. Он поглаживает Юки нежно, деликатно, и вместе с его прикосновением приходит ощущение спокойствия и надежности. Это размеренное касание будит в Юки какую-то неизвестную доселе чувственность. Не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, он тянется к Момо, сначала прижимается к нему, а потом находит его губы. Момо не отвечает, только отстраняется. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Юки? — удивленно спрашивает он. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай сделаем это? — предлагает Юки тихо. — Мы его не найдем, может, так станет немного легче?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Момо молчит, Юки — тоже. Он избегает смотреть на Момо, потому что предложение его, как ни посмотри, — странное. Но он так устал от одиночества, ожидания, тоски, что хочет хоть какого-то тепла. Он знает, что секс с Момо вряд ли станет спасением, но надеется: вдруг станет чуть-чуть легче. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>И поцелуй, и предложение «этого» от Юки кажутся Момо неожиданными, но, как ни странно, не вызывают отторжения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебе точно это нужно? — спрашивает он. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юки кивает. Его серые глаза холодные, но в них видна уверенность.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Момо делает шаг вперед и обнимает его, но больше ничего не делает. Он пытается понять, как относится к этой всей ситуации, и приходит к мысли, что ему все равно. Быть с тем, кого он любит, Момо все равно не светит, а Юки… Юки — неплохая замена. Любимый человек Банри. Почти что Банри. Хорошо, что у него длинные волосы: если все получится, можно будет закрывать глаза и представлять… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Юки кажется, что Момо слишком спокойно воспринимает его предложение, будто оно… нормальное? Это странно, но отступать Юки не намерен. Пока Момо стоит неподвижно и просто легко обнимает его, Юки изучает его спину, вдыхает его запах — достаточно знакомый, — касается его волос. Жалко, что Момо носит короткую стрижку, впрочем, так будет сложнее обманывать себя. Момо — не Банри, просто замена. Не нужно пустых иллюзий.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Касаясь Момо, Юки представляет, какой он под одеждой, и то, что приходит ему в фантазиях, возбуждает. Он берет Момо за руку и говорит: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пойдем в мою комнату. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Момо не спорит. Они останавливаются у кровати, Юки отпускает Момо и начинает раздеваться. Тот смотрит без удивления — спокойно. Когда Юки уже совсем раздевается, Момо уточняет:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты точно хочешь этого?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Определенно, — кивает Юки. Тогда Момо тянется к пуговице на своей рубашке… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они быстро оказываются на кровати, и Юки начинает чувствовать себя немного неловко. Но, преодолев смущение, он опять берет инициативу в свои руки: гладит, ласкает Момо, втягивает его в эту игру. Вскоре они оба возбуждены, жмутся к друг другу, трутся членами и целуются. Юки замечает, что глаза Момо почти все время закрыты, но он старается не придавать этому значения. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>До последнего Момо не знает, как все будет. Ему кажется, что вести должен он, но ему совершенно этого не хочется. Он закрывает глаза, представляя раз за разом, что все эти прикосновения, все эти ласки дарит ему Банри. И когда Юки берет инициативу на себя, заставляет Момо перевернуться на живот и пристраивается сзади, это не кажется Момо чем-то странным. Момо ведет в жизни, Юки — в постели. Пусть будет так. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юки не думает о том, чтобы подготовить Момо, но он хотя бы находит где-то презерватив со смазкой. Ее маловато, и Момо больно, но он закрывает глаза и думает о Банри, и боль отступает на второй план. Он даже умудряется снова возбудиться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Юки кончает, он не забывает позаботиться и о Момо. Он гладит его нежно, обхватив со спины, а его длинные волосы касаются кожи Момо. И Момо окончательно проваливается в свои фантазии, забыв о неприятных ощущениях и о том, что он здесь находится вовсе не с Юки… Момо кончает с именем Банри на губах. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Когда Юки слышит имя, что шепчет Момо, срываясь в оргазм, он только улыбается. Момо удивительно предсказуемый. Но, как ни странно, Юки становится легче. Он смотрит в потолок, чувствуя тепло партнера под боком, и думает, что, наверное, все так, как должно быть. И так, наверное, легче и даже правильнее. В конце концов, правильно говорил какой-то писатель: «Любовь — это смотреть в одну сторону». И они оба смотрят на Банри.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>